Ten Things You Didn't Know About
by Fangirl of Heavenly Fire
Summary: Title explains it all...ten facts you didn't know about various characters in the Power of Five universe. Let me know who you want to read about next! Read and Review!


**A/N: So hello! Yet again, it's me, writing more stuff. If haven't guessed already I keep getting these little plot bunnies popping into my head and of course, being me, I just had to write them down! **

**These sorts of things are really overused I know but not in Power OF Five, I even checked, and I found there's only one so…**

**I couldn't resist! :D**

**Anyway, basic summary is that this is one of my sad and pitiful attempts at humour with a splash of my characteristic seriousness. I hope you like it and don't think I'm a total idiot for it…XD  
For people who wanted Silent Creek first, I posted this one instead because it was finished and I am still editing the other one but they will both be up at some point, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Hear no copyright ownership, see no copyright ownership. I've got nothing to say I own the amazing thingy that is Po5.**

**You can't hear copyright ownerships, can you…?**

**Oh well. That's just me.**

Ten things you didn't know about…

Scarlet Adams

1. Scarlet _hates _chilli.  
She used to like it-until her and her friend Amanda had watched a bunch of clips on people taking different food challenges and of course, being Scarlet, she insisted they try it out.  
Ten minutes and multiple chillies later she had been sick, glugged a pint of milk and decided it was best to stay hunched over the toilet, shooting the occasional scowl at Amanda who was on the floor in hysterics.

2. Scarlet is _not_ good at cooking.  
Anyone who knew Scarlet knew about her inedible cooking. There were many stories of her mishaps in the kitchen, such as 'accidentally' burning some cake and setting off the fire alarm during Food Tech at school, and giving Mrs Murdoch food poisoning when she reluctantly ate her 'ingenious' mixture of undercooked spaghetti and cold tomato sauce. Moral of the story? Don't go near Scarlet if she is brandishing food around in a kitchen. It _will_ lead to disaster.

3. So yes, Scarlet Adams was chaos walking in the kitchen, and she was slightly temperamental, but when it came to the sports fields she was the undisputed legend. Scarlet held trophies in hockey, rugby, football and countless others. Because of this, she was famous for her amazing wins and unbelievable skill and she loved every minute of her fame. But it didn't really suit her, and that was why she valued her time with Aidan so much-because he didn't treat her like some sporting icon or pranking superstar. To Aidan, she was Scarlet Adams, the girl who loved Chinese takeaways and going to the cinema. And that was how she liked it. Sometimes she would need him so bad that her throat burned and her heart ached for him to be by her side again. He was the one person she would really, _really_ miss.

4. Scarlet wished she'd burnt her school straw hat at some point.  
Being part of the Five was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her, but the thing she regretted the most was never getting the chance to burn her straw hat from school. It was a tradition she would never get to do. Sometimes she felt a bit stupid for being at loss because of some stupid hat. But it mattered to her. She would've loved to see the thing being destroyed.

5. Scarlet _loved_ YouTubers. Zoella, Marcus Butler, Tyler Oakley, Pointless Blog-you name it, she watched them. More than a few rainy days had been spent plugged into a laptop laughing at their videos whether she'd seen them a billion times already or not. She was subscribed to more than channels than most. When she was stuck in that cell in the monastery, the one thing she wanted-as in sell your soul for it-was her favourite YouTubers. It could be described as an addiction, but she convinced herself she was fine. A couple of hours a day wasn't _that _bad, right?

6. One thing Scarlet didn't understand was how the boys had such perfect control over their powers while she could sit for hours staring at the sky and not be capable of summoning a couple of rain drops. It was just so _hard!_ And what use was weather control anyway? She could name loads of better powers than that. She could easily see how healing would come in handy, and when reading minds would be a good ability to have, and telekinesis, but the weather? Really?

7. What really annoyed Scarlet was snow. It was just so _cold_ and _wet_ and _snowy_ and _cold_…  
And did she mention cold?  
England was just so rainy and miserable. A holiday to somewhere nice and snow-free would be great. A six month one that covered the entire winter season. Wait, English summer wasn't always tops either…make that a permanent holiday to Spain. Lovely.

8. Scarlet liked to buy her clothes from trendy little vintage and charity shops. They were far more unique and interesting than trudging around a Hollister or New Look to buy the clothes that thousands of people are also wearing. What was the point? Clothes individualize you, right? So why do all her friends beg her to come with them to the shopping centre when she'd much rather dig around in her favourite vintage shop? Strange.

9. Scarlet wanted to travel the world when she left school. She had it all planned out: backpacking across Europe, then a road trip around America and finally a tour of Asia. How cool would that be? Aidan was probably sick of hearing the plan, the poor guy.  
Money, however, was a different matter. Ah, never mind. She would figure something out, such as maybe persuading someone with her award-winning charm she so obviously possessed…

10. When she was little, Scarlet liked to collect bouncy balls. All the time up until she flew off to Hong Kong it wasn't uncommon to find one of the abandoned collection tucked under the carpet or at the back of a drawer or somewhere else strange like that. The reason she did it was unknown. Looking back on it, Scarlet had decided that children were strange beings. She often wondered how she ever was one.

**So that was the first character, Scarlet. I picked her because she is one of my favourite characters and yet I haven't written anything about her because none of my stories are set around her…**

**Let me know what character you want next!**

**Read and review please!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xx**


End file.
